U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/048,601, filed Mar. 26, 1998, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of highly active new insecticides. Although that patent application discloses suitable laboratory methods for preparation of the compounds, a need exists for a commercially applicable manufacturing process.